


Kaliua

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Memory Loss, sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: What if Iris forgot Barry and only Barry?





	1. Mercy

 

Iris is on the phone with Barry in her car while he’s at Star Labs. She has the Bluetooth on  just to be safe.

” Barry do you want me to make Mac n Cheese or do you just want it order Thai”

” Well your food is to die for and I take it any day so Mac n Chese it is” 

“ Barry you know I love you right”

”Yes love of course I do” 

“Great so I’ll be home in about - *Screaming* 

“IRIS, IRIS, BABY “

The line went dead

Barry is tracing her phone gps 

“CAITLIN , CISCO , WELLS, WALLY”

”Yes Yes we are here wants wrong” said the group of very confused people

”There’s something wrong with Iris she-

Joe is calling me”

“Barry Iris has just got into a car accident and she isn’t breathing”

After that Barry flashed to the scenes didn’t even care who saw him

He saw Iris’s body being taken out the car all bloody and broken. Joe and Barry were both crying but didn’t even realize it yet.

” I’m her father and that’s her fiancé” Joe told the paramedic 

2 hours later Iris was in surgery trying to get a blood clot out and but two bones back into place

”I’m going to kill whoever did this”

Little did Team Flash know is that who did this was a meta human after Iris

His name was Magnus 

A warlock who can mess with the memory

He was in love with Iris and jealous that she rejected him for dorky nerdy Barry.

When the particle accelerator went off he was put into a coma like Barry but on 3 months.

Magnus is very strong 

He’s different with his own uniqueness

The doctors finally came out 

“Mr. Allen and Detective West I have good and bad new’s”

”Ok what is it “

”The good news is she is alive and is going to be alright but you should go see for yourself the bad news”

”Iris hey baby”

” Hi Dad , what happened “

”You got into a car accident but the doctor said you are going to be alright”

”Cisco, Caitlin, Wells and Wally are

going to be here soon”

”Ok good”

”Iris, you scared me I thought you were going to die”

”Yes um im sorry but who are you?”

“ What do you mean Who am I”

” What did I just say I don’t know you “

”Iris I’m Barry”

Barry is getting very nervous and sweaty

” What’s that suppose to tell me”

”Iris I’m the love of your life”

” Obviously not since I don’t even know you” 

 

 


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is just basic about Barry and Iris going from being a little enemies to having sex

  
“Obviously not since I don’t even know you”  
Barry’s world has just come to end and honestly he hasn’t felt this much pain ever  
“ Joe can you uh give us a minute”  
“Of Course Bar”  
“Bye baby”  
“Bye Dad”  
Barry took Iris’s hands in his  
“Iris I’m your only 1, Soon to be husband”  
“Don’t you think I’d remember my only 1”

 

 

 

  
1 week later nothing has changed  
Barry took Iris to there apartment that evening and something extraordinary happened  
“Iris are you okay”  
“ Yea I’m fine sorry I guess I’m a little lightheaded”  
Iris fainted because she started to remember partial memories but not all yet.  
They where sitting on the couch  
It’s the “special couch”  
The couch where they first made love, talked about married life, first child  
3 minutes of absolute silence  
Iris slid closer to Barry  
There lips where centimeters apart yet something was holding THEM back.  
“Barry this is where we first made love isn’t it”  
His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and that smile of his grew  
“ You remember”  
“I remember some things not all, but I like that memory “  
“ Yea me to “  
“ Ya know what would be cool?”  
“What”  
“ If we recreated the memory so I can get a thorough thought of I’m trying to bring back”  
“ are you sure Iris”  
“positive”  
Iris lips crashed onto his  
Moaning and touching, hands everywhere  
The first thing gone was his sweater, her dress, then his pants  
Barry kissed her neck and inhaled her lavender and vanilla scent. his hands roamed around, all while he locked his eyes with her. If Iris could even breathe or talk she’ll say that’s the best sex ever or as far as she could remember.

 

 

“Wow Barry you got skills”  
Blushed and flushed he is  
“ Uh thanks I guess so do you remember anything”  
“ I remember you proposing to me twice actually but I don’t remember why”  
“Good next subject”  
“ Ok Flash”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments  
> 1 more chapter to complete this series will be uploaded tomorrow  
> Who’s excited for the #WestAllenWedding


	3. Written in the Stars

“Don’t you guys think it’s time for me to get off of this thing a majig “  
“ No we need to scan your brain cells Iris. Your memory seems to be coming at a rapid pace that I can’t even understand.” Said a very unamused Caitlin   
“So we know she’s not a meta right, what’s taking so long for her to remember me”   
“Barry calm down she’ll remember when she’s ready”

 

 

4 hours later  
“ We have a problem “   
“What”  
“ Magnus the person who went after Iris is literally outside”  
“ Can he get in” very scared Iris is bracing herself for the worst.   
“We need to hide Iris “  
They put Iris in the reverse flash room  
Is it safe ?  
“Well we’re just about to find out”

 

“ Oh Iris were oh we’re can you be”  
Iris is a nervous wreck when she hears Magnus’s voice   
For a moment she stops breathing like that will help.  
Barry finds Magnus   
Magnus puts a slow down spell on him.  
This makes Barry unable to move  
Caitlin and Cisco are Ready to become Killer Frost and Vibe. They are in there position  
Killer Frost goes first  
One icicle fires at him but he stops it in time to turn it around and shoot it at Frost  
Vibe is up   
Cisco hits him with power but it isn’t enough to stop him .  
Magnus used his power to break Cisco hand. The pain he felt is unimaginable   
Iris heard everything but before she turned on the projector and saw the news article.   
“Iris West-Allen?”  
That’s when it hits her   
All of the memories coming back all at once  
Barry and Iris on a first date  
Going to the movies  
Getting turtle  
Housewarming party  
There “wedding” 

She decided enough was enough   
She knows exactly how to beat Magnus at his own game but first she needs help

Sam and Dean Winchester are always the go to guys  
She calls them up to ask how to defeat a Warlock  
Instead she gets an Angel Castiel behind her who gives her the blade of Death.  
“Iris , this blade kills anyone who gets stabbed so be careful”  
“Thank you Cass it means a lot”  
And he was gone  
Magnus was absorbing Barry’s power   
If you didn’t know Wally was with Jesse having “fun” and Wells was planning a way into killing him for it on Earth-2   
“ Oh Magnus where ever could you be my love “  
He turned around followed her soothing voice and released Barry who was coughing like crazy.  
“ Hi Magnus “  
“ Hi Iris what a pleasant surprise, I guess you remember everything”  
“ I do and I remember what you did to me”  
“Look I’m sorry I was jealous that you chose Barry over me”  
Barry flashed into the corridor but stood in place since Iris nodded at him  
He knew that mean’t “ Trust me”  
Iris stepped closer so close she was in Magnus’s personal bubble   
Then she did the impossible and kissed him right in front of Barry  
Barry stood wide eyes and opened mouth while Killer and Vibe were walking into the room.  
They as well was wide eyed and opened mouth  
Before the could register Iris took the blade of Death and stabbed Magnus like there was no tomorrow   
“ M- My l-l-Love how could.... you”  
“ Magnus when are you going to learn  
no one will ever love a psycho”   
She took the knife out of him and walked up to Barry and said  
“ I guess Bluetooths are really dangerous”

 

1 month later Iris and Barry are about to get married.  
They haven’t seen each other all day but it’s totally worth the wait when your about to marry your soulmate  
The universe really did have a way in making people get together   
Barry and Iris where just lucky enough to write the stars together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh Idk about this one.  
> Should I continue or not  
> Lemme know  
> Kudos and comments  
> \- Kaliyah


End file.
